Under Fire
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: Sonic and the gang travel to Blaze's dimension to help throw Blaze's evil power-hungry sister off her throne in order to save her kingdom. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!
1. Help

**Under Fire**

**Chapter One - Help  
**

**A/N: Alrighty people this is going to be a long story so get comfortable! In this fanfic I will show you what I think it's like for Blaze to be a princess, and what I think her dimension is like. I will also introduce a couple new characters pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SEGA characters but I do own the name Zeldelphia and I own Tryphaena.**

**Expect an update on this ever couple of days!**

**Read and Review please NO FLAMES!!!

* * *

**

Sonic the Hedgehog was just starting to wrap up his morning run through the park. It was unusually empty today–probably had something to do with the chilly weather–so the blue hedgehog didn't have to swerve and slow down as much to avoid pedestrians. After a couple laps he decided to stop at the pond, as he did every morning.

He stood at the water's edge, shoes picking up dew from the damp green grass that bordered the banks as he stared out across the water's surface. Not a single duck or water bug to disturb the calm, ripple-less water.

Now, he was not usually the one to take such time to admire beauty, but it was just so surreal, he couldn't help himself.

He sucked in a deep, serene breath and let it out, watching his breath turn to fog before his emerald eyes, then slowly evaporate into the air around him.

After a couple more minutes admiring the calm scene before him he turned around to run back home, when suddenly he saw a large, green flash of light out of the corner of his left eye.

He whirled his body in the direction of the flash but had to shield his eyes with his forearm from the brightness of it.

Moments later the light was gone and Sonic removed his arm from his eyes.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked with mild surprise.

Blaze the Cat stood before him, right were the light had been. She had a worried expression etched into her white muzzle. When she did not answer immediately Sonic demanded, "Blaze, what's wrong?"

"Sonic, I need your help." Blaze's voice had a slightly frantic edge to it, Sonic noticed and took a couple steps towards the cat to show her she had his attention.

"Do you remember me telling you that I am royalty?" Blaze asked the hedgehog. Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"I think so." Oh yes, he remembered. He still had a little trouble picturing Blaze as a princess. Sitting on a throne, having servants buzzing about her doing whatever she commanded them to.

"Well, my Kingdom, Zeldelphia, is in dire trouble. My parents, the King and Queen, have gone missing and are no where to be found. In turn, me eldest sister, Tryphaena, has taken the throne and is now serving as a temporary Queen."

Sonic didn't say a word as Blaze went on with her story.

"But the problem is that she is a horrible leader; power hungry, selfish and cold hearted she will surely ruin Zeldelphia in her attempts for ultimate power." Blaze looked down and closed her eyes as he finished her tale.

"Starvation has plagued the lower class of my Kingdom for some time now, and with Tryphaena as ruler, not caring about anyone but herself, they will surely die. Riots will break out and she will send the troops to slaughter anyone he disobeys her. The land will slowly deteriorate until there is nothing left. Nothing of huge significance has happened yet, but I have a feeling it is going to start very soon." Blaze finished with a hint of hopelessness to her voice. She opened her yellow eyes and stared at Sonic.

"Blaze, you know I'd help you with anything!" Sonic smiled, hoping to give Blaze some sort of hope.

"Sonic, do you think you may be able to bring some of your friends along?" Blaze inquired. Sonic looked at her in confusion.

"Why? Don't you think me and you are enough to defeat your sister?"

"Yes, but only her. See, she has guards around every corner, the palace is full of them. She's never without at least two guards by her side at any given time."

Sonic silently considered this, looking at Blaze. Her body language said she was calm, but her panic-stricken eyes betrayed her.

Sonic stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them, and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You can count on me! Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, and I'll have as many of my friends with me as I can." Blaze gazed into Sonic's emerald eyes with her golden ones and allowed her self to smile.

"Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog." and with that, Blaze took a couple steps back, and vanished in the same light she had appeared in.

Sonic gazed at the spot the cat had been just a second later, contemplating what to do. Then, he turned around and sprinted out of the park as fast as he could, eager to start gathering his friends.

* * *

**OK this chapter was a little lame but please continue to read!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NO FLAMES!  
**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Under Fire**

**Chapter 2 - The Adventure Begins**

**A/N: Alrighty I put a couple different OC's in here:**

**Sapphire the Bat (belonging to me) You can find her bio on my profile. Key info: Is Rouge's blind little sister but can sorta see through echolocation.**

**Shay the Hedgefox (belonging to ChaosShay) You can find her bio on ChaosShay's profile.**

**Sean Lenin (belonging to Beatleboy62) You can find his bio on Beatleboy62's profile.**

**Dana Devil (belonging to me) You can find her bio on my profile.**

**Everybody else belongs to SEGA.

* * *

**

The next day, at the exact same time and place Sonic and Blaze had spoken, Sonic, as promised, had brought all the people he could manage in a 24 hour's notice. The group consisted of: Sonic himself, Espio, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Sapphire, Tails and Charmy. They all stood together by the pond, awaiting Blaze's arrival.

"So Sonic, how long do you think we're gunna be gone for?" Tails asked, trying to skip a stone across the pond to pass the time.

"I really don't know, however long it takes to get Blaze's sister off the throne, I guess."

"I don't care if it takes forever, as long as I'm with you, Sonic!" Amy giggled as she latched on to Sonic's arm.

"Kill me now." Sonic uttered under his breath, but quietly enough so the pink hedgehog wouldn't hear.

Before anyone could say anything else the same green light Sonic had seen the day before flashed. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light except Sapphire. When the light vanished everyone looked and saw Blaze and Silver standing in front of them.

"I thought they'd never get here." Knuckles grumbled under his breath, Rouge then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hi Blaze, hi Silver!" Tails greeted them. Silver smiled and Blaze looked over the group that Sonic had gathered.

"Is this enough Blaze?" Sonic asked, referring to the crowd of people behind him. Blaze nodded.

"Yes, there are more guards, but all they have are swords, no real powers, which I think all of you can handle." they all nodded in unison.

"Wait, if they're guarding royalty, shouldn't the guards have more powerful weapons than swords? Like...guns?" Sapphire questioned.

"My Kingdom is very cultural. We see guns as a weak man's weapon. Plus, they're outlawed due to too many people abusing their power." Blaze quickly answered, obviously nervous about what was to come.

"Ok Blaze, I think you better explain to them what's gunna happen." Silver prompted.

"Alright. Now Silver, Shadow and Sonic are going to open a portal using the Chaos Emeralds so we can get to my dimension. Once there, I will introduce you to my sisters. You will all then stay a couple days in the palace as guests, gaining at least some of Tryphaena's trust while studying the guards; where they're posts are and what they're weaknesses are. And I will be figuring out how exactly I intend to de-throne Tryphaena. Any questions?"

No one in the group spoke, so Blaze motioned for Sonic, Silver and Shadow to open the portal.

Throughout Blaze's speech Shadow had been staring at her from where he stood behind the group. He had never actually met Blaze before, only heard stories about her. He only broke out of his trance when Blaze motioned for him to come.

All three hedgehogs stood front and center, a chaos emerald in each one of their hands.

"Chaos Control!" they shouted in unison. No sooner had the sound left their mouths a green portal opened up before the group.

"Ya! Let's go!" Charmy screeched and flew right into the portal, disappearing from sight. The rest of the group followed shortly, one jumping in right after another until everyone had vanished and the portal shut behind them.

* * *

**Master Emerald Shrine**

Shay the Hedgefox, Dana Devil and Sean Lenin had all been employed by Knuckles to watch the Master Emerald while he was gone. The three had just gotten to Angel Island.

"This is gunna be easy! It's just like a vacation!" Sean exclaimed, looking over the lush vegetation of the island.

"One hellava boring vacation." Dana grumbled as she flipped through the magazine she was reading, sitting with her legs crossed on one of the higher steps of the shrine.

Shay was busy admiring the Master Emerald when Sean walked over to the shrine. Running up the steps, careful as hell not to step on Dana's tail which was resting next to her.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Maybe someone will be try to steal it. Eh Shay?" Sean looked at the sorta zoned out Hedgefox.

"Totally." she rolled her eyes at the hedgehog and walked down the steps to join the Tasmanian Devil.

"...It doesn't even look that valuable..." Sean mused as he gently nudged the colossal gem with his finger when...

"BOOM!" the Master Emerald tumbled off the shrine and lay idly on the ground of the other side.

Shay and Dana turned around to shoot Sean annoyed glances.

"Heh heh...I can fix that."

* * *

**Sorry this one was kinda boring but the next one they get to meet Tryphaena****!**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!  
**


	3. Meetings

**Under Fire**

**Chapter Three - Meeting**

**Disclaimer in last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

After the portal had spat out all 12 people, the group stood idly in what looked like a court yard. Perfectly cut, dark green grass laid under their feet, and multiple rose bushes that were meticulously trimmed into various shapes like stars, ballerinas, daggers and assorted animals surrounded them. In the middle of the yard was a rather large fountain bubbling crystal clear water. A paved walkway that cut through the garden lead up to a huge, lavish palace. The walls were ivory colored stone with intricate designs of dark green ivy slithering up the sides.

Blaze interrupted the gaping crowd by giving instructions:

"Alright. Once we get in I will lead you to the throne room were you will meet Tryphaena and Zara. When I introduce you to Tryphaena all of you need to bow. Only address her 'Your Highness' ..."

"What if we don't?" Amy asked.

Blaze couldn't help but give a grim, half smile "Then she'll have you thrown in the dungeon of course. Or have you beheaded, depends on her mood."

The look on Amy's faced was priceless and Shadow and Knuckles couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"Any questions?" No one offered to speak.

"Alright, in we go."

* * *

The group was walking down a long, corridor like hallway. It was amazingly large, with huge windows that let in long shafts off light that cast stretched out shadows on the champagne colored marble floor. Multiple glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the light from the windows glinting off their crystal shards. Red and purple velvet tapestries hung on the white walls, all of them having a picture of a certain bird on it.

"What's that Blaze?" Cream asked, referring to the symbol.

"That's the Royal Family's crest."

"What is it of?" Tails questioned.

"A Phoenix."

Now that they looked closer at the black and red bird, they could now see the flames engulfing most of the animal.

"Interesting..." Rouge mused to herself. She was thinking that if this place is so lavish, they must have some priceless family jewelry or jewels somewhere.

After finally reaching the end of the hallway, the group stood in front of two enormous french doors that reached all the way up to the ceiling, which was about twenty feet up and took up most of the wall. The door frame itself looked like it was made out of gold.

Standing Just outside the door were two muscular guards, one was a hedgehog and one was a porcupine. Both sporting armor chest plates and two-foot long daggers that they kept strapped to their waists.

When they saw Blaze they slightly bowed their heads and smiled as the heaved the doors open for her.

"Ok, now everyone remember what I told you." Blaze whispered right before they entered the room.

The throne room resembled a glorified ball room and looked sorta like the hallway: champagne colored marble floors and red and purple velvet tapestries with the Royal Family's crest on it decorated the room. Except there were no large windows in here besides the small square ones near the ceiling and a couple skylights. In the center of the ceiling there hang a massive chandelier.

But that was not what got the group's attention. On the far side of the room there sit five large thrones pushed up against the wall on a carpeted elevated platform. The main two thrones that sat in the center were much larger than the other three.

Two more guards, having the same armor and swords as the last two, stood in front of one of the larger throne.

And sitting leisurely on that throne, was a female cat that resembled Blaze. She was a little older than her, maybe nineteen, her fur was ebony colored and her muzzle was white. Her hair was done up in a long, flowing ponytail that was red-tipped. She was wearing a gold, black and red sort of dress that was sleeveless and strapless and that flowed down to her knees, but leaving her thighs exposed. It also had a small black cape in the back. Her shoes were black and had golden flowers on the toes in addition to three-inch heels. She wore no gloves but had golden arm plates that were like gauntlets, starting from her wrists and ending at her elbows. She wore golden earnings and her tail was slightly longer and not as crooked as Blaze's. She too, had a red jewel on her forehead. But her most stunning feature was her intensely golden eyes.

Like searchlights they scanned over the group as they entered with Blaze. She sat cross-legged on the throne, her fingers tapping the armrest that was carved to look like a lion paw.

"Well, well, well Blazalia, quite a crowd you have brought with you." she spoke in a bored voice, still staring at the group like house cat decided wether to pounce on a bird or not.

Everyone looked at Blaze, all wondering about the whole "Blazalia" thing.

Blaze turned to them, "My full name. I was named after one of the rarest flowers found in Zeldelphia."

"I assume these are the guests you mentioned?" the black cat yawned.

"Yes. Guys, this is my sister and temporary Queen, Tryphaena. Tryphaena, these are my friends..." Blaze then introduced all of them to Tryphaena, each one reluctantly bowing as their name was spoken.

When the introductions were over Blaze was about to go show everyone to their rooms when she heard a familiar sound of claws on the marble floor.

The group looked over to see a huge griffin, the size of Great Dane, leisurely pad across the throne room and over to where Tryphaena sat and it then affectionately rubbed up against her legs like a cat. Tryphaena reached down and gave him a light pat on his head.

"So good of you to join us Leonardo." she muttered to the griffin.

Blaze turned to the group for another explanation. "My sister's pet" she said simply.

"Mmm Hmm."

It sounded like someone was clearing their throat. The group turned around to see a smaller female cat, probably around ten years old. She had vibrant green fur and a white muzzle that was furry like Tails'. She was wearing a red and black tunic, knee-high brown boots without heels, the same gauntlets that Tryphaena has, but they were silver, and silver earrings in each ear. She had twin blades strapped to her back. She had the same hairstyle as Blaze except her hair was green and black-tipped and she had a couple spikey side-sweep bangs that were also black-tipped. She, as well, had the same red jewel in her forehead that Blaze and Tryphaena had. As with Tryphaena, her eyes were also stunning, except for the fact that they were blood red.

Floating above both of her shoulders were two chao. One was bright pink and had a red ribbon on its head and the other one was bright orange.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my little sister, Princess Zara and her two pet chao Roxy and Freddie... you don't have to bow to her." Blaze sorta whispered the last part as not to make Zara feel less important.

"You can just call me Zara." she smiled.

"Zara, these are my friends that are going to be staying here for a couple days." Blaze said, this time directed at the emerald cat.

"OK." Zara replied. She had spotted Tails and was sorta zoned out staring at him.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching that sounded like a bird that cascaded from somewhere up above.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a large bird, slightly bigger than an eagle, swooped down and alighted on Blaze's outstretched arm. Its feathers were deep burgundy and black and it had a long, amazing tail that almost touched the floor from where it was perched on Blaze.

"And this is Singe. My pet Phoenix." Blaze said, cracking a weak smile as she ruffled Sing's breast feathers. Then she cast her arm up, signaling the Phoenix to fly away.

"Now then," Tryphaena said, getting everyone's attention. She snapped her fingers and through the door came a female chameleon. She was a pastel pink color with two large horns protruding from her forehead. She was wearing a white gown and pink ballet flats. She walked past the group until she was a respectable distance from were Tryphaena sat.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" the chameleon lowered her eyes in a sign of respect.

"Lystra, would you be a dear and show our guests to their rooms?" Tryphaena requested.

"Certainly." the chameleon addressed as Lystra walked over to the group.

"Come with me." she said lightly. Espio couldn't help but smile as her eyes passed him.

"Hurry, we're having dinner quite soon." Tryphaena called after them.

* * *

**Master Emerald Shrine**

Dana and Shay were busying themselves by laying down on lawn chairs wearing bikinis and sunglasses, basking in the sun while Sean was going around tasting all the weird kinds of fruits on the island.

This job had been quite boring.

...So far.

* * *

**Read and review PLEASE!**

**NO FLAMES!  
**


	4. Dinner

**Under Fire**

**Chapter 4 - Dinner

* * *

**

One by one, the group was shown to their rooms by Lystra. Each one nicer and more luxurious than a five-star hotel room.

Amy's room was painted a light, calming pink color. Rouge's room had a heated pool (their equivalent of a hot tub) in the middle of her floor. Cream got Zara's old room, which had all the stuff a six-year-old could want. Sonic's room was right next to the gymnasium, which had a track out in back. Shadow's room was nicer than any kind of hotel room you'll ever see. Knuckles' room had a beautiful sweeping view of the whole kingdom, which reminded him of Angel Island. Sapphire's room was courteously stocked with the royal library's entire collection of books in brail. (one of the former Kings was blind as well) Tails' room overlooked the stables, Charmy's room had a remote-controlled bed that he was constantly messing with and Silver's room resembled Shadow's.

Espio was the last to be shown his room. Lystra opened the door in one sweeping motion and waved Espio in after her.

"Here you go..."

"Espio." the male chameleon stated.

"Oh, Espio." Lystra smiled and walked over to two glass doors on the other side of the huge room. She then opened those doors to reveal a large balcony with black railings and a fantastic view of the setting sun.

Espio was too busy staring at the purple sunset to notice Lystra silently scurry away. She as about to shut the door behind her when she heard Espio's voice calling after her.

"Thank you, Lystra."

Dinning Room

Everyone had gathered in the enormous dinning room for dinner. The ceilings were amazingly high, with three chandeliers hanging down. The table itself was an elongated rectangle that took up most of the room, with fifty chairs on each side, and one chair at each end of the table. The chairs had red velvet cushions on the seats and were so comfortable it felt like you could sleep on one.

Tryphaena had seated herself at the head of the table.

On the left side of Tryphaena sat Zara, Tails, Cream, Espio, Sapphire, Rouge and Knuckles.

On the right side of Tryphaena sat Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Shadow and Charmy.

Soon the cooks brought out multiple carts full of silver platters, then setting them carefully on the silk table cloth-covered table.

The appetizer was sliced dragon fruit. The main course was a huge hunk of meat that no one could really identify, but they thought it was delicious. The servers poured red wine for the older members of the team but gave exotic juice to Charmy, Cream and Tails.

But half-way through the meal Charmy started to act up.

"When's the dessert com-" Blaze's eyes widened in horror but before Charmy could finish his sentence Sapphire kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up!" the blue bat hissed under her breath.

"Ow! I don't ha-" Sapphire discreetly threw a fork at the bee's head, nailing him in the eye.

Blaze let out a sigh of relief, she had deliberately told everyone to mind their table manners and not speak unless they were spoken to.

Now, Tryphaena wasn't really paying attention put when she saw Charmy cradling his eye in pain she raised an eyebrow.

"Blaze, is their something wrong with your friend?"

Blaze gritted her teeth.

"No, no Tryphaena, he just got some lemon juice in his eye." she smiled innocently.

Tryphaena looked at the insect sideways but continued to slowly sip at her wine.

**Master Emerald Shrine

* * *

**

"EEEEERRRRAAHH!" a wail of misery echoed off Angel Island.

"GAH! Dana, what...in the HELL did I use?!" Sean shouted as he gritted his teeth and tried to sit still.

Sean had forgotten to bring toilet paper to Angel Island today therefore the three had to look inside the crude guide book Knuckles had left for them. It hadn't turned out so well. But so far Sean was the only one that went to the bathroom that day.

Dana didn't bother to conceal her delight in Sean's ichty-ness as she flipped open the guide book.

"It says right here... 'Do use the weird-smelling plant with red-tinted leaves." Dana squinted at the book closer. Her smiler growing wider.

"What?!" Sean demanded, resisting every urge he had to sticking his hand down his jeans.

"Uh...there was a smudge. It actually says 'Do NOT use the weird-smelling plant with red-tinted leaves.'

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

**Read and Review PLEASE**

**NO FLAMES!  
**


End file.
